


Cuando el Bosque Llama

by Exepa



Category: Cthulhu Mythos - H. P. Lovecraft
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-22 13:56:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22350619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exepa/pseuds/Exepa
Summary: A los límites noreste de Massachusetts, en el pueblo de Piple Tree, una serie de desapariciones misteriosas agobia a la población, y un grupo de investigadores se encargará de dar luz a esto.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	1. Caminos Encontrados

**Caminos Encontrados**

_"Querido hijo, tengo la amargura de tener que decirte esto, pero… Tu hermana ha desaparecido hace ya una semana. Creía que no tendría que llegar a avisarte, que solo fuese algo pasajero. Ya estamos desesperados, necesitamos tu ayuda para que te comuniques con la policía de la ciudad para que busque a Edda._

_12 de abril de 1920"_

El bosque era masizo. Su espesura no dejaba ver mucho el sol que se colaba entre las hojas. El andar del automovil tampoco ayudaba a tener una visión clara del lugar. Solo su color verde iba zurcando el paisaje. hacía ya una semana que la carta había sido recibida, aquella que anunciaba la desaparición de Edda Corey, una lugareña de Piple Tree, un pueblo dedicado a la producción maderera en las afueras de Massachuset. El auto avanzaba camino al pueblo, dentro del habitáculo las letras de la carta resonaban en la cabeza de Alexander Corey, las repasaba una y otra vez. No despegaba sus ojos del bosque, sus pensamientos daban vueltas. Imágenes se iban proyectando en su mente, diferentes recuerdos de su hermana, su familia. Recordaba ese viejo arbol en el que se divertían, donde colgaba una hamaca que su padre había colocado. La veía a ella columpiándose, en ese baiben clásico. Él hacia fuerza para tratar de ver mejor. Ella frenó; una sombra apareció en escena y se posó al lado de su hermana. Una mano se extendió desde aquella negra forma. Pronto vio como se alejaba de a poco la joven. Ya lejos veía a ellos mientras que la oscuridad empezó a devorarlo todo, poco podía ver a la hamaca y los árboles lejanos. La oscuridad ya lo deboraba todo…

\- Así que este es el gran aserradero. Realmente debe ser muy importante para este pueblo… - Una voz áspera se hacía presente en su mente, le distrajo de sus pensamientos. Obadiah Higley se llamaba el agente que los acompañaba. Había hablado mucho durante el viaje. Alexander intuía que aquel hombre se había unido hace poco a la Fuerza y lo enviaron al no tener a nadie libre para atender el caso. - Quisiera darme un viaje por las instalaciones, debe de ser hermoso.-

\- Y eso que usted no conoce a la familia Mills, todo un misticismo tras ellos- respondió Alexander, entre dormido.

\- ¿Los dueños? Esperemos que estén enrollados en todo este embrollo de la desaparición, así podré interrogarlos y conocerlos mejor. Me encantará esto de hacer preguntas a gente importante.- el oficial no paraba de mirar hacia la ruta mientras respondía. - ¿Y tú qué tal? ¿A qué te dedicas?

\- Trabajo en la dependencia del correo, en la parte administrativa. -

\- Ahh… Bien Eso resulta interesante. Tenía un amigo que se dedicaba a eso también, "aburrido" me decía. No era el mejor trabajo del mundo para él. - su voz sonaba de manera intrigante. - aunque no tengo ni idea a lo que se dedicaba ahí adentro, le tendré que preguntar, pero tú me puedes aclarar un poco de lo que pasa ahí adentro.-

\- Puede ser, pero por lo menos es trabajo - respondía sin mucho interés - la verdad es que me toca hacer el análisis y distribución de las cartas, catalogar las encomiendas para qué sitio debe ir y armar los recados que usarán los carteros. ¿Y tú hace cuanto que estás en esto de ser parte de la policía? -

\- Empecé hace unos meses, pero la verdad que este es mi primera vez que estoy solo en esto de irme de la estación para tratar asuntos por fuera. Me inquieta un poco, pero siento que va a ser divertido. - Respondió con ánimos.-

El ruido del motor se había adueñado de la cabina por un rato hasta que Alexander rompió el momento.

\- Creo que por aquí vamos a entrar a la carretera del pueblo - El oficial se dedicaba a ver el mapa para corroborar, pero hizo caso al muchacho y tomó el desvío.

El viaje transcurrió sin novedades, entre el mapa que llevaba el oficial y lo que recordaba Alexander sobre aquellas viejas carreteras, se podían orientar sin problemas. Ya habían pasado la aldea de leñadores y solo faltaban apenas unos kilómetros para poder entrar al pueblo.

La tierra se elevaba en el andar. Ya se divisaban las primeras casas del pueblo, también el ocaso entre ellas. El sol caía a medida que se iban acercando. Y un cartel nos avisaba que habíamos llegado a "Piple Tree".

Entraron al pueblo por la entrada principal y lo recibieron algunos transeúntes. Tenían que reunirse con la autoridad del lugar. Preguntaron a los lugareños y dieron con el ayuntamiento del lugar, una simple casa donde se encontraban las oficinas del gobernador y el consejo del lugar.

Los esperaban. Lo bueno es que estaba todo preparado para una reunión en el lugar por este tema de las desapariciones que ocurrieron en el pueblo y sus alrededores. Una reunión que buscaba terminar con estas y poner fin al terror que sufrían los pueblerinos.

\- ¿Cómo estuvo el viaje, señores? ¿Les costó encontrar el pueblo? - preguntaba el hombre de edad avanzada que los esperaba en las puertas del edificio, su cara redonda y ojos saltones podían llamar la atención de cualquiera - Yo sé que es muy difícil de ubicarnos al primer viaje, pero es una hermosa zona para vivir en tranquilidad, salvo por esto último que nos está ocurriendo. Realmente me siento muy apenado por lo ocurrido en estos últimos meses. - caminaban a la par, guiados por el gobernador - ¡Ohh! Disculpen por mis modales, me llamo Beckwith, Enoch Beckwith. - mientras estrechaba la mano a cada de los visitantes.

Pronto llegaron a las puertas de la sala de reuniones, el gobernador abrió las puertas y les hizo una reverencia para que entren, ya había varias personas sentadas esperando la llegada de los últimos dos integrantes del grupo que faltaban.

\- ¡Oh! Qué descortés de mi parte, me olvidé de presentar a los otros invitados. - señalando hacia la persona que estaba cerca de la ventana - Él es el Padre Abijah Hoadley, Padre de la iglesia del pueblo. Al lado de el Padre había una mujer que el gobernador señala - La señorita es la reportera Sybil Beckwith, vino a hacer una investigación para el Globe Popular - ella levantó la mano para saludar y pronto el indice del gobernador fue a parar a un hombre regordete de cara seria. - El señor Willard Mills no es otro más que el dueño actual del aserradero que da prosperidad al pueblo. Quiso formar parte de esta reunión y nos pareció importante ya que la mayoría de desaparecidos trabajaban para él. Y por último…- señala a un hombre con un portafolio -el profesor Hosea Tuller de la universidad de Arkham.-

Luego de conseguir asiento y acomodarse en la sala, el gobernador empezó la reunión con unas pocas palabras:

-Señores, todos sabemos por qué estamos acá… -

\- Sabemos que a las personas desaparecidas se las vio por última vez en el bosque. Eso es lo que cuentan los testigos. Esto se viene denunciando hace unos meses, pero recién ahora tomó interés por el caso, ya que tuvo repercusión nacional desde la desaparición de un especialista de la Universidad de Arkham y uno de los tomos más importantes de su biblioteca. Así que eso fue suficiente, más toda las denuncias que se acumulador, nos trajeron el primer equip… quiero decir: ¿Un Policía? Usted puede explicar porque esta falta de consideración por parte de la ciudad, señor… -

\- Obadiah, mi nombre es Obadiah. Entiendo su disgusto señorita, pero no puedo contestar a esas preguntas, solo entiendo que están ocurriendo varios casos de violencia extrema y tiene alertada a la policía de la ciudad. -

\- Bueno, bueno… Nosotros entendemos lo dificultoso de atender a todo el sector, pero bueno, es entendible sabiendo que nosotros estamos bastante alejados de la ciudad, y bien escondidos en el mapa. Como gobernador debo tener en cuenta y traer tranquilidad al pueblo hasta que podamos resolver. Lo bueno es que ya están aquí y podemos empezar con la investigación. Bueno señorita Sybil, ¿tiene algo más para agregar?-

\- No, no… Este es el poco acercamiento que tuve al caso, hace una semana que estoy aquí y solo me dediqué a realizar entrevistas a los familiares damnificados. -

\- ¿Y usted señor Hosea? ¿Qué tiene para aportarnos? -

\- No mucho más de lo que dijo la señorita. La Universidad de Arkham me mandó en la labor de recuperar el libro faltante y obtener en claro que ocurrió con nuestro compañero de claustro. -

\- Entiendo que el departamento de policía me haya mandado a mí para esclarecer estas desapariciones, pero que una Universidad gaste parte de su presupuesto en que una persona ubique un simple libro, me parece algo inaudito. Casi un despilfarro. ¿Tan importante es un tomo de una colección? -

\- Puede que usted no lo entienda, señor Obadiah, no podemos dejar que una obra de ese valor de conocimientos caiga en manos equivocadas, es conocimiento muy importante para nosotros y para quien se hizo del libro. -

El hogar estaba prendido, inusualmente para esas fechas, la temperatura del lugar era baja y más cuando acontecía la noche. Las sombras inundaban el salón.

\- La iglesia está abierta para cualquier consulta que quieran hacer o para satisfacer sus necesidades, señores. Eso no lo duden, además quisiera estar al tanto de lo que descubran para poder transmitir tranquilidad a los habitantes del lugar. - dijo el Padre estirando la mano como señal de agradecimiento.

\- ¿Cómo iniciará la investigación, señor oficial? ¿Tiene alguna idea?

\- Lo primero que haremos será conseguir un plano del lugar y empezar a ubicar los posibles sitios donde han sido visto las personas en el lugar. Hacer un rastrillaje del lugar no estaría mal, pero vamos a necesitar ayuda de los habitantes para lograr abarcar buen territorio. Pero quisiera hacer un reconocimiento del lugar mañana, necesito ver el lugar para darme una idea del territorio en que estoy trabajando. Lo bueno de todo esto, es que vamos a tener a alguien que haga de forense, o por lo menos va a poder hacer una primera lectura si llegamos a encontrar los cuerpos ¿o no es así, Alexander?-

\- Parece que sí, voy a tener utilidad en esta investigación. Pero debería presentarme, soy Alexander Corey. Luego de enterarme de la desaparición de mi hermana por una carta de mi madre, fui a la delegación policial de la ciudad y me dijeron que pronto un efectivo viajaría para Piple Tree, así que le consulté a Obadiah si podía acompañarlo y aquí estoy. -

\- Bueno, creo que esta reunión ya nos dio un buen comienzo en nuestro inicio de investigación. Todos nos pusimos al tanto de lo ocurrido y se escucharon las intenciones de todos. -

La reunión terminó. Ya la luna se posaba en el cielo, llena. La gente se despidió. A Obadiah le ofrecieron un cuarto en la iglesia que aceptó con gusto y en cuanto a Alexander iría con su familia, hacía tiempo que no la veía. Recordar su lugar natal hacía mella en él. Nunca le había parecido interesante vivir en ese pueblo, por eso se había despedido del lugar e ido a la ciudad, la medicina le encantaba. Pasó su adolescencia estudiando allá, para su suerte, un tío se hizo cargo en la ciudad de hospedarlo. No fue fácil tener que trabajar en una imprenta y estudiar, pero logró sus metas y podía impartir sus conocimientos.

La casa se divisaba entre las casa vecinas, la fachada no había cambiado nada, solo algo le llamaba la atención. Siempre su familia había tenido un frente colorido, flores de las más variadas y llamativas. Pero hoy no, las plantas estaba marchitas, y las flores que había tenían un color grisáceo. Las ideas que barajaba Alexander eran la depresión que estaba sufriendo la familia por culpa de la desaparición de su hermana. Llegó a la puerta y llamó. Grande fue su emoción cuando vio a su padre luego de tiempo sin verse. Lloraron juntos, luego su madre y hermano menor. Toda una emoción de nostalgia y dolor invadió la casa.

Pronto estaban en la cocina, Alexander terminaba de comer una cena improvisada y estaban reunidos sus padres junto a él. La charla era de reencuentros, preguntas sobre la vida, el trabajo, las penas y las alegrías que la Ciudad daba a su hijo, también sobre cómo se mantenía la vida en el pueblo. Hasta que el momento que todos estaban esperando llegó:

\- ¿Cómo va la investigación, hijo? - La voz de su padre no se definía, estaba entre las ansias de saber, el dolor acumulado desde el día que desapareció su hija, las ganas de consumir el saber.

\- Recién empiezan, tienen testimonios, pero falta empezar toda la investigación de campo, quieren hacer un rastrillaje en todo el bosque y van a necesitar gente. - Alexander intentaba ser lo más positivo posible.

\- Tu sabes que yo ya no creo en que me devuelvan a tu hermana con vida, pero quiero hacer un entierro formal, necesito que descanse tranquila como el resto de la familia que yace en el cementerio. -

\- Te entiendo, papá. -

Y ahí quedaron las penas y los recueros. Lo acompañaron a la alcoba donde podría usar para su estancia como habitación y el silencio que trajeron sus padres durante la primera parte de la visita se quedó ahí al saludarlos para un nuevo día, un nuevo comienzo, una nueva revelación.


	2. Primeras Impresiones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El primer día de la investigación puede que nos de luz a lo que está ocurriendo en el pueblo...

El pueblo se dejaba ver con el sol asomándose por sus recovecos, la escarcha se hacía visible en esa capa blancuzca en sobre el piso, el pasto, la calle de tierra. La gente empezaba a salir a caminar, su rutina. Y Alexander miraba desde la ventana en el ático, sin sacarse de la cabeza esa ansiedad sobre cómo iba a proseguir la investigación, que información aparecería luego de estas primeras investigaciones…

\- Así que esta es tu guarida… ¿Acá pasabas esperando la mayoría de edad? -

Era Obadiah, Alexander casi echa a gritar cuando escuchó las palabras del oficial, no esperaba verlo en las escaleras que daban al ático; pero no le venía mal un poco de compañía. Juntos desayunaron con sus padres, Obadiah se presentó ante la familia dando sus condolencias y les aclaró la situación de la investigación, los padres de Alexander quedaron conformes con la explicación. Ya fuera de la casa empezó la conversación laboral.

\- Yo no sé cómo sean en este pueblo, pero quiero máxima discreción sobre la información que vamos a manejar, no podemos dar información que no podamos corroborar en su totalidad, no necesitamos que el pueblo se torne hostil y todos estén buscando al asesino a con su propia justicia, así que quiero que tengas muy en claro eso. - El oficial había sido muy directo y el doctor no pudo hacer otra cosa que asentir, más entendía perfecto lo que se estaba hablando y lo que había en juego. No tardaron mucho en dar con la propiedad donde se alojaban parte de las personas que estuvieron en la reunión. Parece que una vecina del lugar no tenía problema en brindar alojamiento con tal de que se logre llegar al final del caso y saber qué pasó con las desapariciones.

La reportera y el profesor salían de la casa, al parecer ya estaban listos para empezar el primer día de investigación. Ser los veía conversar muy alegremente, pero interrumpieron su diálogo cuando vieron aparecer a los otros dos. El semblante del profesor se puso serio.

\- Esperemos que ya tenga una idea clara por dónde empezar, oficial… El tiempo apremia y vale oro. -

\- A no desesperar, espesemos por lo primero. Necesitamos un mapa del lugar y una guía que conozca el lugar. Hay un aserradero, así que debe haber gente que conozca bien el bosque, ¿o no? - Dijo el oficial, devolviendo una mirada pesada.

\- Pues sí, había dos aldeas aledañas donde vivían las comunidades dedicadas a la tala, son leñadores de linaje ya. - respondía el médico.

\- ¿Usted está segura que tomó todo testimonio del lugar, señorita Sybil? - Hosea se volteaba para verle la cara a la reportera.

\- A las personas que dijeron haber sufrido la desaparición de sus familiares o conocidos-

\- ¿No consultó nada más? - recibió la negativa con un movimiento de cabeza. - Bueno, entonces empezaré por ahí. Nos veremos por la tarde o noche, señores y señora -

El sol acariciaba al pueblo, cada casa o construcción que había levantada alrededor del pueblo despertaba. La gente comenzaba a desplazarse y realizar sus labores. Sybil, Obadiah y Alexander caminaban por el lugar para relevar el sitio y haciendo tiempo para poder hablar con el gobernador sobre el mapa que le encomendaron para iniciar la investigación. El lugar se sentía añejo, los colores de las casas estaban desgastados y sin casi vida. Las plantas perdieron cualquier encanto natural que pudiesen tener. A medida que caminaban, notaban como la gente parecía desganada y enferma.

\- Yo no es que quiera ser precipitado, pero pensé que íbamos a ser un grupo y Hosea se tomó el atrevimiento de dejarnos… ¿Ustedes que creen? - Alexander sonaba algo fastidiado.

\- No es de nuestra incumbencia, él está en su mundo. Entiendan, está buscando un libro. ¿Entienden?… Un libro. - Obadiah sonaba algo gracioso, les logró sacar una sonrisa a sus compañeros, pero también introducía la dudad en ellos.

La puerta del ayuntamiento sonaba hueca, seguramente algo a tener en cuenta para futuras refacciones que vayan a hacer el lugar, teniendo la apariencia de maciza. Pronto chilló al abrirse y una señora mayor con anteojos de marco rojo que ocupaban gran parte de su cara aparecía frente al grupo.

-¡Ohh! Hola. Ustedes deben ser las personas que se van a dedicar a investigar lo de la las investigaciones, de seguro. Mi esposo me dijo que iban a venir. Yo soy la secretaria de él, además de su esposa. Juntos llevamos la gobernación. - La señora miró para dentro del lugar y tomó lo que parecía un sobre y un cuaderno de notas. - Esto me dejó para ustedes. -

\- ¿Pero dónde está el gobernador? Pensé que eso nos lo iba a dar en persona… - Sybil preguntó de manera súbita al ver a la esposa del gobernador acercarse con el manojo de papeles.

\- No se siente bien… Ayer hizo una excepción para recibirlos porque necesitamos que todo se aclarezca, pero hace varios meses que está yendo y viniendo este estado de malestar. -

\- Bueno, gracias por su cortesía, señora… -

\- Hazel Pike me llamo. - la mujer completó la oración que Obadiah había dejado en suspenso.

\- Gracias, nos estaremos viendo cuando le traigamos el parte de la investigación, que espero sea pronto. - La mujer saludó con la mano y cerró la puerta de la alcaldía mientras Sybil terminaba su frase. - Bueno, tenemos que empezar con lo nuestro. Abramos esos papeles. -

Alexander empezó a cortar el sobre y sacó un papel añejado plagado, que al abrirlo un mapa había dibujado. Lo interesante era que en él había puntos dibujados, no tardaron en intuir que se trataba de las localizaciones de las desapariciones. Luego pusieron su atención en la libreta de notas donde había una página marcada.

"Puede que lo más sorprendente que se pudiese dar en este momento es la aparición con vida de quien creíamos desaparecido hace poco tiempo. Daved, el hijo de Jhon, fue encontrado a las orillas de río. Aún están con él haciendo los chequeos físicos y psicológicos, pero algo me dice que no podremos confiar en lo que el joven pueda decirnos.".

Los investigadores se vieron al unísono las caras, ya tenía dos ovillos por dónde tirar en la investigación. Los tres sabían que esto podía terminar rápido, un testigo presencial y la localización de las desapariciones eran un buen indicio. Parecía que no iban a necesitar al Profesor para obtener el paradero de las personas desaparecidas.

Un revuelo les llamó la atención, personas gritando en las afueras del pueblo. Mientras los investigadores se acercaban, podían escuchar que alguien había desaparecido, los gritos desesperantes los empujaban a actuar rápido.

\- ¡No está! ¡No está! Se a la veda del río desapareció, fue un instante. ¡Ayúdenme a buscar a mi hijo! - Una señora de avanzada edad gritaba hasta quedar sin aire y aparecer desfallecer, su garganta se inflaba y las venas de su cuello y cara se agrandaban en cada grito.

\- Creo que es momento de actuar, compañeros… -

Los árboles pasaban uno a uno tras el grupo. Habían conseguido sacar de la mujer que estaba por desfallecer donde lo vio por última vez: cerca del río. No les dio otra cosa que pensar en lo visto en las notas y el mapa. Por lo que decía ahí, no era la primera persona en desaparecer en ese lugar. Obadiah lideraba el grupo, avanzaban tan rápido como el bosque les dejaba, Alexander en la retaguardia refunfuñaba por tener que mantener ese ritmo y Sybil guiaba cuanto podía mantener la lectura del mapa. Pasaron los grandes bosques, siguieron por la pendiente que los empujaba al río y por fin dieron con la rivera. Bordearon el río cuesta arriba y pronto llegaron a la supuesta zona de desaparición. La quietud del lugar y sonido del río dominaban la escena. Los árboles se hacían casi impenetrables, en la ribera llegaban a abrazarse con las aguas y sus copas lo protegían del sol.

\- Nunca vine a esta parte del bosque, mis padres me lo prohibían. Muchos chicos han caído al agua por querer llegar a la copa de esos árboles - Alexander recordaba en voz alta.

\- ¡Por ahí! - Sybil señalaba con impetud sobre unas raices que sobresalían de la tierra. Una marca que pronto relacionaron con una huella se dejaba ver. Obadiah se acercó para observar mejor.

\- Parecen huellas de calzado, el musgo dejó el dibujo de la suela. Va en aquella dirección -

Emprendieron la marcha nuevamente. El avance cada vez más dificultoso, cada vez más ´denso el bosque. Alexander ya podía respirar tranquilo por la marcha que estaban teniendo, pero debían observar bien por donde caminaban sin tropezar.

\- Me pregunto qué hacían en esta profundidad del bosque esas personas… No tiene sentido. -

\- Opino lo mismo, señorita reportera. Por ahí una pelea y el hijo se fue por otro lado para no volver con su madre. -

\- ¡Miren allá! Hay una especie de cueva. -

\- Una madriguera podría ser, pero hay marcas de que algo se arrastró por ahí. Miremos.

En la profundidad del bosque, entre unos árboles, se abría paso un hueco grande que se mezclaba con la tierra del lugar. Había rastros de movimiento reciente hacia su entrada y su oscuridad generaba la sensación de vacío, ese pensamiento de lanzarse a un mundo subterráneo.

\- Alexander, ven… Ayúdame. ¡Rápido, antes que vuelva y me no me deje salir más! -

No hubo resistencia, el joven se lanzó hacia la entrada. No escuchó a sus compañeros, no había compañeros en ese momento.

\- ¡Ese idiota impulsivo! -

\- ¿Qué haremos Obadiah? Hace tiempo que está metido ahí adentro -

\- No me deja otra opción que meterme y sacarlo a la fuerza -

\- Yo no haría eso si fuera tu… - Hosea se alzaba tras Sybil y Obadiah - Tenemos que hablar sobre lo que aconteció en el pueblo y las cosas que hallé con mi pequeña investigación. -

\- ¿Por qué tenemos que darle tanta importancia a lo que investigaste? Nosotros tenemos el mapa y tenemos posibilidades de encontrar algo que nos lleve adelante. ¿A quién preguntaste para estar tan decidido? - La molestia que le daba al oficial se expresaba muy bien con una mano extendida con un gesto burlón y su cara de asco - ¿A qué personalidad tan importante le preguntaste para lograr dar con nosotros y saber más que nosotros sobre esto? -

\- A un superviviente… -

***

El túnel claustrofóbico daba paso a un Alexander obnubilado. Esa voz, esa voz que lo acompaño en su vida, desde la niñez, que hacía tiempo que no escuchaba. Esa voz tantas vivencias tuvieron en común. Los ojos estaban clavados en el frente, esperando verla. La delicia estaba delante de él. Como un gusano buscando hacer su capullo se resguardó a un costado del túnel que ya se volvió espacioso. Respiraba tranquilamente, como dormido, y sus ojos abiertos viendo el infinito, y se profundizaban.

Frente a él la casa de sus padres, pero ni presencia del pueblo y su gente, solo el desolado páramo y el bosque. La casa estaba deteriorada, años de olvido caían sobre ella. La puerta no estaba en su lugar y podía ver el comedor de la casa: alguien estaba sentado. Sus pies se pusieron en camino y pronto estaba cruzando el portal en un degradé de imágenes que pasaban una tras otra mientras caminaba. La mesa estaba vacía, solo dos sillas en las puntas. Miró frente a él, su hermana lo miraba fijamente. Sentada con su cabello largo, su castaño color se confundía con el lugar y sus ojos de mirada profunda solo se fijaban en su hermano. Alexander se sentó. No sentía la necesidad de oponerse a los impulsos que sentía, ni siquiera cuestionarlos. El contacto visual era mutuo, esperando que las palabras que deseaba oír desde que leyó la carta se hagan realidad. Así dar un punto final a esta historia y sentir la liberación.

\- Despierta. - Las palabras salían de las pupilas y se dibujaban encontrando por la retina y se fijaban en la mente de Alexander. - No cometas el mismo error que yo. Despierta… ¡Despierta!- y la imagen se cristalizó. El rostro de ella se deshacía poco a poco. Los músculos, la carne, la sangre fluía y se degradaba como un lienzo. La sonrisa cadavérica aparecía. Los ojos se achicaban hasta desaparecer gracias a los hongos que nacían sobre los huecos. Y yacía junto a Alexander un cadáver mohoso con sus ropas pudriéndose, el rostro del inmenso dolor que en persona vivo la agonía hasta que la última gota de vida fue succionada. Como un cántico, otros cuerpos se iluminaron a su alrededor, al costado del túnel, dónde al igual que Alexander, se habían acurrucado a la espera del sueño profundo. Ahora dejaron de soñar, para mirar a quien despertó.

La sensación de tierra ingresando en los pulmones lo devolvió a la realidad. El olor a muerte se impregnaba en él. Los cadáveres esparcidos por el túnel estaban inertes. Su cerebro parecía corromperse, con la necesidad de desconectarse de la realidad. La imagen de su hermana venía de nuevo a su cabeza, allí sentada lo miraba. Un pestañar y se veía en la total oscuridad. Luego todo rojo, puede que el infierno mismo. Y pronto se vio a si mismo en el túnel, observándose y acechándose, con la necesidad de atacarse. Desdoblamiento le llamarían en años futuros. Y de nuevo a su mente.

Y lo olió. Como la carne podrida que acciona las arcadas. En la penumbra podía apenas sentirlo, la sombra de un can aparentaba. Él, inquieto como la guillotina tras caer, envuelto en mil imágenes, sentía poco a poco la necesidad de huir espectralmente de las fauces, de todo lo que le acontecía. Vio una pesuña acercándose, ya la abertura de la boca podía olerse y el infinito dolor corría por las venas. Su hermana de nuevo, la casa, los cadáveres caminando y danzando entre él y el horror, hablaba en el lenguaje de las imágenes. Unas manos lo tomaban de las piernas, su nombre inundaba el recinto. Y solo la soledad del vacío.

***

\- Así no va a poder continuar y lo peor de todo es que él es el especialista en salud. Era una buena pieza clave para la investigación - Hosea no paraba de examinar a Alexander, que acostado en una cama yacía desde la tarde del día anterior en la cama.

\- Lo sé, Hosea. Esto nos tomó por sorpresa, no fuimos precavidos. La verdad que no pensábamos que esto vaya a suceder. - Obadiah olía a resignación, sus ojos no paraban de viajar del rosto de Hosea al de Alexander. Tragaba saliva cada tanto.

\- Parece que ya son dos los supervivientes, será una buena historia, no lo dudo, pero más historia va a ser cuando demos con quien está haciendo esta locura. - Sybil no podía contener de ver la cama donde yacía su compañero, atónito, pálido, con la mirada perdida.

\- Solo Alexander podría darnos una idea de lo que en el túnel, pero ahora es imposible de que nos llegue a decir algo aunque sea. Tendremos que seguir sin él hasta que pueda reponerse. Desde ahora sí les pido: Discreción y cautela. Esto parece ser más grande de lo que parece… -

Hosea se coló de nuevo el sombrero, limpió su bigote y caminó hacia la puerta. Sybil y Obadiah lo siguieron y cruzaron el umbral. Alexander yacía en la cama, quito, sus ojos en el olvido infinito y sus labios apenas perceptibles susurrando la palabra hermana.


End file.
